from the briefcase of madness
by blackpackager
Summary: cliches and plot bunnies of many stories
1. Chapter 1

this will be a colection of oneshoot or just weird ideas that came to mind

i honestly have no idea what i was thinking when this ideas came to me if anyone likes them and have a idea how to improve or if they wanna take them just send a message

for the future i have ideas on high school dxd, harry potter, fate ubw, infinite stratos, one piece and a few others i mostly putting them here so i can take them of my mind


	2. Chapter 2 Celestial

Infinite Stratos

A thousand worlds thousand stories maybe millions of dimensions like the ones where he is a knight of Athena , or like the one where naruto lives in this world and pillots the freedom I.S version ? Or a thousand other like the ones were Setsuna F. Seiye uses the 00 raiser as a I.S , perhaps the one where Banager links is there , or the one where there are more males in a dark organization , or maybe one of the dark universes like the ones where the girls left him and then go yandere in order to get him back from a place he is happy, thousands of versions on this stories this is just one more universe a universe where there IS no Reiji from a different world but one where they discover the plavsky particles as a way to bring joy to the world after the white knight incident to calm the masses in the wake of a new super weapon that could stand up to nuclear explosion with no damage .. so lets start it let see where the winds takes our main protagonist !

Forgetting Hope 

The greatest title for a gumpla builder and fighter .. meijin the god of gumpla reaching the title of third had been his dream even more when the seconds condition took a turn for the worse he had been in the gumpla academy and had met both first candidates for the tittle both had left for unknown circumstances to him this had been a the best opportunity to rise to the challenge and become the best in the last year he had achieve it he had risen to rank of 1 the strongest fighter the best builder his designs had been sought after by the best he made money by selling them to stores or doing a few custom jobs like his personal unit the black Garrazzo Maximus a modified version of the unit used by bring stability modified by the used of 4 sword bits from the gnz 007 Gaddes on the right shoulder and 2 on each of the legs and the used of the gn mega launcher used on the Gnz Gadessa powered by a true Gn drive on the back with the trans am burst mode installed the escape pod also modified and armed with vulcans and micromisiles but that's a different story right now he was walking towards his destiny he had been told by the ppse and the gumpla academy of their choice he had been given the tittle of Meijin Kawaguchi a few days ago It wasn't public yet but the announcement was ready to be done he was the choice of the last meijin since tetsuya and julian had left the academy he had given all for this he had nothing to do besides focusing on gunpla since his own sister had left him alone and gone to Germany 6 years ago after his kidnapping and since she came back from it he had only seen her a few times since then her job which he didn't know what it was took most of her time and him going into tournaments on his persona "Shadow" following the ancient tradition in Gundam he had taken a mask .. it only cover his eyes it was like full frontal but in black funny when you think about it a char copy that isn't blonde .. but he wasn't going to dye his hair .. big sis might go nuts if he did anyway

' I guess its time finally something I can call my own not because of my sister name but my own effort something I can be proud of I finally my own person " he thought with a smile on his face.. but the world its not fair the perfect world where effort is rewarded is a lie his dreams unknown to him would be crushed in a few moments but for now our protagonist remains hopeful full of expectations and dreams to bad after he enters the office he would have to give up so much

all because he made a IS moved a few days ago when he accidentally enter into a examination for the IS academy instead of going 2 doors to the left and into the builders competition ..

was he set up by a rabbit women ? Was it destiny? Causality ? Fate? Who knows maybe we can find out in time who knows maybe this could be the beginning of the infinite stratos meijin ? What would our young protagonist brings to this universe well we have to wait to find out perhaps he would bring a new era of prosperity or destruction who knows all that we know is that his name is ..

Ichika orimura...

2 Months later 8:30 pm … bathroom …

there he was taking his shower .. well more like hitting himself in the head with the wall  
" stupid stupid stupid " he said to himself been goaded into a fight... what was he a 7 year old ?  
"i should have just ignored her .. but nooo I had to open my big mouth " he was still headbutting the wall … it was one of the first things he learned and yet it was like he had forgotten his teachings "pride gets in the way of a fight who cares if you fight dirty who cares if you target a joint a elbow a damage part what if you have to rain down the whole place to smithereens victory is all you need in the end " the teachings of the second meijin

fighting to represent a class he didn't care about fighting to prove a male could be better than the stuck up bitches were his time with the second meijin a waste if he had forgotten the basics .. he had nothing to plan a strategy since there were no recordings of the I.S fights or training anywhere he would have to come out with something on the spot then he didn't have a machine to use yet his machine was getting there tomorrow just before the fight he would not be able to get used to the machine and the set up would probably be on the fight itself which meant he would not be able to use the machine to the fullest what a pain " thank goodness they prepare me on the simulator before coming to the school or I would probably loose on a technicality maybe running out of points " he said as the water run down his body he honestly didn't want to go back inside the room houki keep going on and on how his training was not enough and how he had stop doing kendo " as if a single blade could work on him after using the garrazo for so long well tomorrow they will get a surprise " he sigh .. turning off the water drying himself and getting dressed he enter the room houki was sleeping he just went to bed well tomorrow will be the day might as well rest for tonight .. he thought as he went into the bed as he let Morpheus take him maybe he could think of better days

DAY OF THE MATCH …

his sister had called it biakushiki he almost laugh at that now that he was inside it he was sure this was his creation his gundam his Garrazzo Maximus a few changes here and there but it was his it no longer had the escape pod instead it had a gn drive in the back by the look of it a burst system as well he wasn't sure what else it was there until optimization was finished bUt it was time to check if they added haro " activation code : shadow " he could hear now the sounds of activation then he heard it as well as everyone on the launching port " activation code accepted haro starting up " a light green light had started beside his hear a small holographic haro had started to bounce " GN Garrazo Maximus launching "

as soon as he enter he heard it .. " this is your last chance! On your knees and beg for forgiveness ! Or ill force you in to them!" this blonde bimbo had just made him reconsider his stance on the dirty play he had learned at the hand of the second for a year and exploiting every possible weakness was drilled into him

she had started to shoot he had just dodge not even going into the air why bother spending so much energy when he couldn't use the ful power of the machine then the bits when she used them he realise it quite quickly the machine was incomplete he started to laugh " HAHAHAHHAHAH your fighting me with a incomplete machine " that surprise everyone on the stadium "

"What you talking about ! My machine is " thats all she could finish before he just pointed his arms towards her and it open revealing 4 small barrels and started to unload them on her " thats what I mean you cant use your drones without concentrating on them its flawed as long as I can keep you from staying on a single place and focusing on them their useless "  
she couldnt refute his claim as much as she hated it he had found the weakness of the tears she had switched to the rifle and keep shooting then she had speed up to reach the other side of the stadium and started to keep him at bay with the tears

" you know for a machine that resembles 3 gundams with overwhelming fire power and range the way you use it is inefficient "

he had to go there! She had hear that before so what if her machine resemble a damn robot from a cartoon " so what ! You try to concentrate on 3 things at once and then you cant talk you haven't done anything in this duel but stall for the timer to go off ! Your just a useless male like all the others!"

damn it he just had to get the male hater that explain a lot it was at this moment that he and the rest of the world hear haro's voice " optimization complete! Optimization complete ! Entering first shift " then it was reveled to the world the true form of the GNZ Garrazzo Maximus left shoulder a gn field generator right shoulder a diamond shape shield on the back 2 gn buster swords based on the arche gundam but without the rifle mode but able to be put together like the throne zwei buster sword on its leg it had gained 2 containers based on the throne zwei  
the machine had change a lot since now it was armored completely covering the pilot a small visor now covers the eyes of the machine " allow me to show you how to use the drones FLY MY FANGS " the side skirts had open a from them 6 small drones had been launched and he was on the move

she was surprise about seeing the change and sending her tears after his fangs as he called them she was distracted when he appear beside her hitting her with the side of the sword he now had sending her into the ground and her tears destroyed the moment she had stop sending her orders to them

" is this all you can do ? " she was angry but there was nothing on her arsenal that could fight this monster of a machine " you are outclassed and basically outgunned and I haven't even used my own long range weapon was all your talk about superiority just your ego talking is been representative of a nation this mediocre? "

chifuyu was shocked her brother was fighting on a different level like someone that had been trained for years by now even his actitud had change after going in what she had believed to be the byakushiki until he had used energy weaponry something the byakushiki will never had in the basic form whoever made this machine was a genius but it bother her how was he able to use such a machine he had just used one I.S barely 3 months ago and he had not been able to use a I.S from the school to train but this was worrisome " maya I want you on stand by we might need to stop this fight I had a bad feeling "  
yamada maya only said " understood " and went to the changing room to get her Raphael ready  
she was distracted until she hear him ask if this was all she could do but what she was now witnessing was not what she thought her brother was capable

" you know i hate the I.S it has taken all that,s important from me and now been able to use one that hasn't change one bit the only difference now is that i can use it to vent all my hatred " it was here that the gn drive on its back open releasing greater amount of particles " come on British candidate representative show me what you can do " he said as he separated the buster sword in its 2 blades and put them on its back taking a boxing stance " show me your close quarters since your long range leaves much to be desire "

she had draw interceptor and launch herself at full speed she might not be a close quarter type but she knew the basics but he was better  
he had side step and push the hand aside with the left hand leaving his right hand right at her face ready to grab it and send her to the ground

" krav mavgra " said chifuyu as she was on the monitors watching

the moment she hit the ground she had use her boosters to get out of this position she had barely evade getting kneed on her chest

"muay thai" said chiyufu while watching the screens this was bad her little brother was skilled and dangerous ..

" good reaction you can improve " he taunted her she had pull her rifle and shoot him as she made distance with him  
only to see the shield on his right shoulder split and block her attacks 4 smaller diamonds were blocking her shoot " shield bits " he said damn this machine had taken what made the blue tears special and taken it to a higher level what could be his long range weapon she wondered a rifle? a cannon? a bazooka at this point she would not be surprise but she was been pushed she was not gonna surrender to a male!

he had speed up to get in close range and started to punch her using boxing she had tried to get away only to hit the wall of the stadium she had noescape now and her shield was drooping at a alarming rate

inside the cockpit of the garrazo he was having fun until haro started to yell "enemies inbound enemies inbound " he just moved out of the way and 3 shoot were in the place he just had been he could see the sniper surprisingly it was yamada maya " then a second alarm and haro had moved the shield above him " by the power of the student council you are to stand down orimura ichika " haro had show the information of the person above him The I.S of the Russian candidate and president of the student council tatenashi sarashiki  
" she has not surrender nor the time limit limit alarm has gone off what right do you have to stop this match "

alarms started to go off and he was surrounded nano machines inside the water that was around him

" woow now that's cheating miss president! using the ability of your I.S to trap me well done! but would it work?" he said in a dangerous tone " tell me miss president if i ask to fight all 3 of you right now would you acquiesce my wish? " she raised her eyebrow was he serious? " i know about your nano machines miss yamada is a all rounder based on the Raphael and Cecilia is a ranged fighter it would be a pleasure to dance with all 3 of you this day i might not have all my weapons but im sure i could reach the zenith with 3 of you against me "

inside tatenashi's cockpit a call was been received " big sis " now this was unexpected " be careful that machine is dangerous it hasn't used its full power here im sending the machine specifications " what she received was beyond understanding that machine was extremely dangerous " how did you get this data kanzashi?" she asked "honne fought him before on a gumpla tournament hes nickname is shadow " well that explain it

" so mister shadow you wanna play with all 3 of us? don't you think it might be too much for a little boy ?" now this was unexpected so the called she just had was someone blabbing about him " someone talk about me and possibly my machine then miss president im sure by now you have the specification of my machine and posibly thinking what you can do to neutralized me but here's my question how much of that has been brought to the real world ? "

next he had speed up before she had a chance he was upon her with both gn blades draw she was parrying the left blade as the right one was going for stab  
she was twirling around her lance using scatter shots then going straight for his chest he had been able to block it by sacrificing one of the gn blades " damn it you are good miss president " next second he had gotten shoot on the shoulder by Cecilia he just grab the other blade and toss it to her destroying her rifle he just speed up towards tatenashi before maya appearing right in from of him using a shield pierce sending him against the wall of the stadium

then from the dust cloud they could hear it something was speeding up a engine from the stands honne and kanzashi scream to tatenashi to run! but she could not hear them

" fine no more mister nice guy haro maximum output " he said out loud without thinking when the dust settle he was holding a cannon " gn mega launcher maximun output fire " tatenashi had been able to evade the blast only to be surprise as the energy beam started to move towards her it ended as the weapon explode it had been shoot from the side entrance to the stadium by chifuyu orimura with a I.S Rifle .. " you really know how to kill my fun don't you big sis ..." he said in anger as he dematerialized the garazzo knowing that her been involved means this was at a end as he walk pass her he said something no one was expecting

"since the match hasn't technically ended i forfeit i want nothing to do with representing class thanks for the data though!" as he left the stadium


	3. Chapter 3 The Broken God

The World God Only Knows

In games theirs always the war games , the adventure games ,the strategy games, then we move on to the puzzle type and we finish in maybe one of those obscure maybe even dark and misunderstood categories that not many people will play openly the dating games ...

the premise is simple you capture the heart of the heroine without triggering the bad end simple enough im i right?  
but here is where it goes down the drain since you have to create your strategy what points to raise how to get close to the target of you choice how to raise her affection points without fail in this a few games add other mechanics , like a school setting, a work place , supernatural beings , afterlife, time travel, magic. parallel dimension, harems, world ending and so on ... so by now you probably thinking what does this have to do with our story well...

what do yo think happens to a protagonist that has save the world, conquer the goddesses, after been forced to capture the heart of countless women to free them from powerful devil souls that have attached themselves to them due to flaws, insecurities, fears or any other reason on their character this is a story of the aftermath of such a event a single episode that will try to deal with what happens when the god of conquest has been broken by a single women

" i should have expected this there is no game that the guy can conquer conquer and conquer without having to pay a price a bad end, been left alone by them for the betayal or they forcing a choice of who he can be with and not been able to choose or even the classic yandere girlfriend ending him i should have know that fate was going to give me the bill for the hearts i broken the hearts i stolen for taking that which wasn't meant to be mine " he said in his room in the cover in darkness all the consoles are off all the monitors are also off hes in darkness sitting in his throne like chair the god of conquest was now a broken man its been a few years since the final fight and its been almost the same amount of time since he was like this  
since he was alone.

he had moved out of the house after high school started working for a few game companies and he had been like this ever since graduation her breaking up with him cause she wanted something more than him "otamega" how much he hated that word her nature had show itself true after all she was not to be tied her route was always a crash and burn thing he had done his best to keep her happy he had even change his approach to the loose souls since they had not release him back then he stop the conquering their hearts just so he could not cheat on her but it wasn't enough maybe it was the memories he remember her words at the end

"Im sorry Keima" she said in a sad voice " but this we have its not going anywhere i think its better if you do it like you do at the end of you conquests and make me forget i dont want this make me forget it all " that had broken his heart did he fail as a man? did his most important capture the one he had burn all the bridges with his friends and women who loved him over had been a lie?

" why chihiro?" he asked her in a broken voice " I love someone else "she replied ... " is it something i did ? i am sorry i can change i swear " he didn't know why he was saying this in his head all the flags were telling him completely different things to what he was saying but its was like automatic he couldn't stop promising begging but it was wasted effort she had made her choice

he stop the flashback as he hear the knock on the main door of his small apartment he didn't care he just stay there on his chair thinking he could hear the key opening the door as the footsteps coming closer he sighs... as the door opens to reveal his sister  
" what is it eri ... is it a new soul? he asked mentally preparing himself to go out again and do the playboy act by now he was used to it he no longer put his heart into it it hurt too much he remember the first souls unknowingly he was loosing parts of himself in each quest he was leaving pieces of his heart into each one it was funny and ironic that by filling up their hearts with love he was losing pieces of himself there had to be something filling the gaps right? it wasn't till he was left broken that he understood he had a gap on his own heart " no its not a soul exalted one i'm just worried about you its not healthy to be like this i know it hurt you but you have to move on its not a good idea to deal with souls when you are like this i have told yo this before but its dangerous if you create a gap we don't know what could happen please big brother " tears running down her beautiful face she was worried for him he who was basically a monster from the deepest parts of hell itself how ironic he who call himself a god was closer to a demon and the demon was closer to a angel" its too late for that anyway i already have one " she was shock to hear this she fell to her knees this was the worse outcome who could conquer the god of conquest who could help her big bother .. she did not know who had a chance at doing this since the one that could have help had been the one made this happen

" in truth its been a few years since i have it eri i should have told you before i .. am sorry "  
the statement alone had clearly shock her even more that bitch ! she rage in her mind that slut had crush her beloved big brother and made him this .. a loner one that could go from playboy to gamer to drinker

" if that is all please leave i need to start playing " he said as he went to his pf4 ...

she stayed by the door for a few hours while he was playing but she knew he wasn't into it he barely was keeping with 5 games it was more about making her leave she was sure as soon as she left the door he would go back to his throne in darkness .. it was his way of dealing with his own demons would be a good way to put it

so she left .. she knew deep inside she couldn't do this alone she needed help she will require the best god level help .. or better yet goddess level back up ...

she open her phone and started to send text to all of them with a single address of a karaoke and 5 words " help! gap in brothers heart " will they reply ? she honestly didn't know she was hopeful she was sure yui was coming at least she had never move on from her love of him but will they be enough will their help be sufficient in helping him ? kannon at the very least would be on video chat , shiori was on her new book tour tenri was doing her magic show so possibly she could show up but the other 2 were up in the air his first conquest she knew she had a big piece of his heart but would ayumi come ? and them there was tsukiyo .. he had jump from the roof for hells sake but would she come? well for that matter would the goddesses convince them to stay away ? the girls might want to help but its 2 entities for each person would they back away ? would mars want to fight again this battle ? would be Apollo up to the challenge of healing this heart? could Diana allow tenri to come knowing they had given up once in this endeavor? vulcan might come just to see him burn she hated him since they were looking for them but now even more since he had choosen chihiro then what about mercury would she just curse him with a odd and bizzare spell? and last minerva would she increase their power to torture him or seal him on a barrier for breaking her and her sisters hearts?

this truly was not her specialty she was not the capturing goddess .. she was the most dangerous monster in existence but she was gonna give it her all ohh the things she did for that man -.- ...


	4. Chapter 4 Reincarnation

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD

Reincarnation the cycle of death and rebirth given to every soul to die and come back to the mortal plain with no recollection of who you were what you did or who you hate or loved for its always love and its always power as the chant made by the red dragon goes its always love that makes your strength and its always what drives you to power, the power to protect or to destroy and what can corrupt your soul

even now he remember that day as he moved away from the final battle he knew he couldn't stay he wasn't like them anymore dying and coming back from the edge of life had made his memories come in full force and reshape him internally he wasn't a human anymore his soul has been unleash by the power of the items of " death" how they had twisted the story death creating the items that would make you his master what a joke he now was no longer that boy they were seeing. inside he was a millennium old being the first devil the one who was cast down from heaven for his insurrection The Morning star

he moved with a purpose he had to get out before anything or anyone could stop him .. as he was nearing the entrance of the castle he could hear the " stop! wait! where are you going ! " but to him it was noise there was nothing here that mattered. he no longer was the young boy that appear here at 11 with a scar on his forehead no he no longer was just him .. now he was the incarnation of the most hated creature in creation .. Lucifer the demon king he left that world that day he could no longer try and be part of it even if he tried no now he had to get out, before getting to the edge of the wards he could feel the magic they were molding into spell they were going to stop him or at least they were going to try he didn't blame them he was walking away from them and he was sure they had taken notice of it. he knew they wanted something from him like always siding with the new people in charge or going back to school getting married to any of them but he now had a different set of priorities his life had ended as his mortal shell. true he now had a different way to see the world thanks to this new life he had been given ..

he turned around and he saw them they were ready to stun " why are you trying to stop me " he asked

" why are you leaving h... " she ask him she was as close as a sister to him while human ..  
he could see she was worried but there was nothing he could do " im going away theres nothing here to keep me anymore you have been saved and its time i go back to were i should be " while a bit cryptic it was what he was feeling he could not stay  
" but we can be together now theres nothing to keep us apart anymore " said a red head that had he not awaken he could see himself staying with her but he no longer was his human self he no longer was har.. " i am sorry but it cannot be my dear maybe in a different world it could be possible or had i not died in this fight there could have been a chance between us you are lovely but i apologize im sorry for hurting you " she had broken at his words he only lifted his head and look at the sky it was somber dark

"we cannot allow you to leave Mister Pot..." the Scottish women said with commanding authority

" why im i not allowed to leave why are you stopping me ?

his reminiscence of the past had ended here as he felt the ward stone he had been charging since 2 days ago was finally ready for use  
he was in the roof of the hospital located on the sitri territory of the underworld he was going to the battlefield when he came across this building been overrun by this creatures he was sure this was that damn longinus how much he hated those things .. he had been holding a barrier in this building to protect what was left of the survivors yeah .. he had change from who he was before.  
fighting voldie and his stupid ideals of purity had change his own views on it in a way he had fought against his own beliefs he had fought someone who thought like him when that realization come trough his head he went and got drunk ... who could have thought maybe this was his atonement who knew ...

anyway now he could go to the battlefield now he had been sensing what was going on all the power spikes and was sure a battle was going on nearby he was sure it might be a sitri since this was their territory he had been listening to the news with the people of the hospital that were grateful to him for using his power to create the barrier but this wasn't his style this wasn't what he wanted but this was necessary he was not gonna waste any drop of devil blood no matter what !

he had tied the barrier to the ward stone more like battery stone and was ready to leave his wings came out and everyone was terrified when they saw them .. people had fainted when they had seen his 12 angelic black leathery wings ... for a moment the older generation had seen it.. the specter of old .. the true Lucifer

he was over the battlefield seconds later the field of ice .. now he knew who was here .. the magical girl

ohh he remember her when she was little .. the first time he saw her she was no older than 7 and was in a Lilith costume ... adorable little thing ...  
ahh good old days ~~!

well she had filled up quite nicely in the last 700 years .. oh yes ... hell yes ..

but what she was up against was a monster he had seen long ago a copy of a bandersnatch and by the looks of it made with the abilities to kill any devil this was a mess why HE had made this sacred gear he will never know ...

her magical outfit was ragged cuts everywhere she look tired deadly tired .. he was sure she wasn't going to survive and there were no one coming at least he couldn't feel them not even omega was deployed damn zirchsecs he should have activated the underworld final defense so this could be countered but knowing them they had seal it away to never be used and forget about it so might as well help the magical girl way to blow his cover or maybe not he had activated the dormant ability of matamormagi on this body after he had woken up so he had use the form of a anime character he liked ... well guess time to test his new weapon .. who could have thought that human games would provide with ideas so marvelous for weaponry

he loved unlimited blade works ... you might have a idea what he had made by now  
he extended his arm to the side and a hilt of a golden sword came out of a magic circle .. yes it was that weapon a anti creation weapon while its not like the one on the game or the anime's he had been able to copy it to a extend just it was more like a single shoot cannon than a sword but it was a hell of a shoot

" Awaken from your slumber EA " he felt giddy! to use a weapon made by himself maybe this was what god felt when he made the damn sacred gears.. well might as well try it the weapon started to spin and release his power hopefully this might end up destroying the monster if not at least it was gonna help in getting him time to use something else " Serafal Move ! " she took to the air as she hear the attack name " ENUMA ELISH" only to do a double take ... how bizarre this was ...

Sephiroth wielding EA ...

Yes this Bizarre encounter will bring the opening to a great friendship maybe more who could say fate and destiny are not written is stone after all


End file.
